How it all Started
by Alexis Jones-Smith
Summary: The story of how the Doctor and Martha got engaged and married, and how she became a Time Lady. conected to: A little naughty fun, the story of how they got to were they are now. Ten/Martha Tearjerker with a happy ending.


**How it all started**

**A/N: You will not believe what I did! I wrote this story out and I accidentally deleted it. But I have a better idea for it so I hope you enjoy. This story takes place a month after the Doctor shows up on Martha's door step and it will go on from there, in other words this story is connected to "A Little Naughty Fun, enjoy. It will be a tearjerker with a happy ending. **

**How it all started**

"Martha!" The Doctor cried out when she stumbled into his arms with a bullet wound going through her back and out her chest. He lowered her to the ground and put his hands over the wound and tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use she was dying and it was his fault. "Martha please don't leave me." He pleaded and tears were pouring down his face, but he didn't give a damn.

"Doctor… I love you." She whispered and reached up and cupped his cheek.

"I love you too… please don't leave me." He sobbed and she pulled him down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, he felt her go limp against him and he let out a scream of pure agony.

Jack watched his friend sob loudly as he held onto Martha's limp body, Jack walked over and wrapped his arms around the Doctor's shoulders and they both cried over the beautiful young doctor who they had lost. One of them cried for the loss of a dear friend and the other cried for the loss of a lover, the Doctor cried harder as he remembered all the nights they spent talking to each other after the made love and all the things the young doctor did for him.

**A/N: Now I could have ended the chapter here but even I am not that mean.**

8888888888

Jack led the Doctor back to the TARDIS and once they were safe in the vortex they took Martha to the medical bay and the Doctor put her on one of the beds and sat down in a chair next to the bed a didn't move.

Jack came in an hour later and found the Doctor with his head lying on the bed fast asleep, Jack sighed sadly and scooped up the sleeping Gallifreyin and carried him to his bedroom and put him in bed.

8888888888

Jack was lying in bed wide awake when he heard the door open. "Are you awake?" he heard the Doctor whisper and it sounded like he had been crying.

"Yes I'm awake." Jack whispered back.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he heard the Doctor ask, any other time Jack's head would have gone straight to the gutter, but he knew the Doctor was in a lot of pain and he needed someone to lean on.

"Yes you can." Jack whispered back and he heard the Doctor cross the room and crawl onto the bed. Jack laid there and listed to the Doctor's muffled sobs for a few minutes, before turning on the lamp and sitting up, he scooped the Doctor in his arms and held him close and let him cry into his chest.

Jack knew the two of them were lovers, he figured that out as soon as he saw the way they acted around each other, the Doctor was very protective of the young woman and if anyone tried to hurt her they would regret it if they live long enough to regret it. He liked to watch the two of them when they thought he wasn't looking, they would kiss and cuddle with each other and one time Jack found them both asleep on the couch curled up together.

What the Doctor and Jack didn't know was that the TARDIS was bringing Martha back the only way she could, by making her a Time Lady. But the process would take at least two days so she had to keep the Doctor and Jack from landing on earth, so she locked the controls and made sure they could not make her land anywhere, she was not going to let Martha die.

8888888888

Martha opened her eyes and looked around and knew she was in the med bay on the TARDIS, she remembered getting shot in the back and the Doctor begging her not to go.

"_You're awake." Martha heard the TARDIS say in her mind._

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"_You got shot and you were almost dead, but I saved your life by making you a Time Lady." The TARDIS said._

"I was almost dead?" Martha asked in disbelief.

"_Yes your heart stopped beating but your mind was still alive, so I changed you physiology and made you a Time Lady." The TARDIS explained._

"Does the Doctor know I'm still alive yet?" Martha asked.

"_I am telling him to come in here now." The TARDIS said and then she was silent._

88888888888

"That's weird." The Doctor said suddenly, he was sitting on the bed while Jack was cleaning the bathroom.

"What's weird?" Jack asked poking his head out of the bathroom, despite himself the Doctor just had to laugh, Jack's hair was sticking up in every direction and he was covered in what looked like bubbles, but the Doctor's smile faded and the sober look was back on his face.

"The TARDIS wants me to go to the medical bay." He said quietly.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but I can't go there alone it hurts to much." The Doctor whimpered.

"I will go with you." Jack said and he came over to the Doctor and led him to the medical bay.

"I can't do this." The Doctor said backing up.

"Yes you can, and you will." Jack said taking him by the arm and opening the door.

"Martha!" The Doctor screamed and then everything went black.

Jack caught the Doctor as he fainted; he scooped up the Gallifreyin and laid him down on a bed before turning to the woman sitting on the bed.

"You are supposed to be dead." He said slowly.

"The TARDIS made me a Time Lady, she said I was almost dead, she said my heart quite beating but luckily you guys got me back here before my brain shut down and she was able to save me." Martha explained to a very shocked Jack. He stared at her for a moment before grabbing her in a tight hug and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

A groan from the bed nearby told the two friends that the Doctor was waking up, they watched as he slowly sat up and looked at them. He got off the bed and came to stand in front of Martha; he reached out a hand and touched her cheek, his eyes flashed in sudden anger and he yanked his hand away.

"I held you in my arms as you died! I felt you go limp beneath me as I kissed you!" He screeched at her, angry and hurt.

"I know and I know you will never forget that, but you saved my life by getting me back in the TARDIS as soon as you could. She was able to save me by turning me into a Time Lady." Martha said with tears in her eyes.

"You're a Time Lady?" he asked softly and she nodded. "You won't get old and die, you will stay with me?" he asked softly.

"Yes my love, I will stay with you." She said with a watery smile.

"Martha." He whimpered.

"Come here." Martha said and she opened her arms and he wasted no time in throwing himself in her arms and crying tears of joy. Jack had left the room to give the couple some time alone, Martha pulled his head from her shoulder and gave him a deep kiss. Martha wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, she could fell his obvious desire pressed against her slick heat and she gave a deep moan.

"We are wearing to much clothing." He panted as he ground himself against her entrance.

"I agree." She groaned and pulled away, they both undressed and she sat back down on the bed and he settled himself in between her legs.

"Doctor!" Martha screamed as he thrust deeply inside of her.

"You feel so good." He growled in her ear and he thrust faster into her and moaned louder as she tightened around him and that caused him to lose control and spill his seed into her. Martha kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers through his damp hair as he rested his head against her chest a listened to her twin heart beat.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

The two of them got dressed and made a mad dash to the bedroom, once there they undressed and curled up together on the bed and just cuddled together.

"Martha?" The Doctor said quietly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Will you marry me?" he asked and he grabbed a velvet box from his nightstand and opened it up to revel a gold ring with a beautiful small white diamond.

"What took you so long to ask? Yes I will marry you!" she cried and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you." He said with a smile.

"Really? I don't think you show me nearly enough." Martha declared with a smirk.

"Oh is that so?" He asked playfully.

"Yup." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Well I might have to change that." He said and he leaned over and gave her a deep passionate kiss that left her breathless.

"You are full of it." She said with a grin.

"I know." He said with a smirk.

**A/N: What did you think? I am so proud of the people who stuck through the story and read the whole thing I hated doing that to our Martha but I needed to in order to make it happen like it did. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and we will have the wedding and wedding night and… got carried away. I know that there was a little one-sided Ten/Jack if you squinted and I hope you don't mind, please review, Alexandra.**


End file.
